Izzy Volturi
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella joins Volturi after Edward leaves. When they meet again, will danger keep them apart? Will Edward and his family be able to save Bella before fate comes to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

How much longer until today is at an end?

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I shouted in an bored and dead voice.

Jane walked in. "Aro says that he needs to talk to you, Izzy."

I stood. "Okay." I started walking to where Aro was. "Hello, Aro. Jane said you wish to speak to me?"

He smiled at me. "Yes. This afternoon we are expecting some guests and I would appreciate if you would be the one to show them around. They are needing a place to stay for about a year, so they need to get accustomed to our home." He said kindly.

"Of course, I would be honored."

"Excellent, they will be here in about an hour and a half."

"Okay, Aro." I walked out the door.

_Hour and a half later…_

I started walking towards the main room, my eyes a bright gold from my recent hunt. I refused to hunt people, besides, animals actually put up a good fight. I walked in smiling, then, I stopped as everyone turned towards me.

Cullens. No, please, no, no! My face quickly dissolved into a grimace.

I recovered within a second. "Hello, you must be the Cullens." I said, my voice faltering in pain as I said the name aloud. Aro looked at me apologetically. I just glared, he knew how I would feel about them coming, but he invited them anyways? He is such a traitor!

"Yes, we are," Carlisle said in an surprised tone. I took Edward's ability to see what he was thinking.

_She reminds me so much of Bella. Although Bella is dead, so it is impossible that this could be her. But I wonder still…_

"Excuse me for asking, but, you hunt animals? Can you tell me why?" He asked very interested.

"Well," I paused, "I knew a fam- coven of vampires when I was human, such as yourself. They hunted animals, so I picked up on the habit," I smiled proudly, "I have never tasted human blood before."

Suddenly, they all looked at me, and I wondered if I had said too much…

"Wait a minute… who was the coven you knew when you were human?" Esme asked.

I smiled at them but I knew Jasper would feel my reluctance and pain to answer the question, so he looked at Edward from the corner of his eye, then to me.

Jasper cleared his throat, and I turned from Carlisle to him. "If you don't mind, but why are you reluctant to answer, and in pain as if it would kill you to say it?" He asked politely. My smile dropped into a frown.

"Well, that is my business and I would appreciate if you would keep my feelings to yourself," I said to him. I looked away to the most troubled and yet so beautiful face in the universe- Edward. He had hope, pain, and loss in his eyes. That's when Alice smiled at me, cleared her throat to claim my attention, and spoke. She came up to me and hugged me.

"It is _very _nice to meet you. Oh, yeah. What is your name by the way?" She smiled as she separated us from the hug, and I knew she knew my secret.

"M- my name is Isabella, but you can call me-" I floundered for a different nickname than Bella- "Um… Izzy?" It came out sounding like a question.

She smiled. "Izzy- right."

Aro cleared his throat. "Well, Izzy, I was just telling them about your powers-" He went along with the stupid nickname that I just now realized I hate- "how about you demonstrate for them?"

I smiled deviously. "How about Felix? I owe him a good fight!" On cue, Felix came in smiling.

"Yeah, but you won't beat me! Your going down!" He said mockingly. Suddenly, he was remembering why I wanted to fight him, and I growled.

"You cheated! You are so annoying Felix!" I groaned.

Everyone in the room chuckled, except Felix. He just went on with more memories…

I growled at what Felix was doing… suddenly, everyone- including Aro- was in the air, floating in a circle.

Felix stopped thinking about memories and cursed under his breath. Then, suddenly, I felt that there was an imposter- danger. Someone was _here, _and more specifically- in MY room.

Everyone dropped to the floor with a thud and I had a horrified expression on my face. I knew that this was going to happen- but not now!

"Aro, excuse me, I must check on something in my room. It is important." I had told him earlier about my feeling about today, and he suddenly became petrified and nodded.

"Jane!" He yelled, and I groaned I didn't need a helper! Jane rushed in. She knew what was going on.

"Go! Hurry!" He said to us, and we sprinted up to my room. I opened my door and you won't believe who was standing there. I growled.

_This can't be happening, _I thought. _I wish it wasn't, but it is._


	2. Chapter 2

"What are _you _doing here?" I hissed.

" Oh, just visiting you, my dear Bella!" Victoria said in an innocent but deadly surprised voice. I growled.

"You are not welcome her, leave before I kill you!"

"You? Kill ME?! HA! I would love to see you try!" Suddenly, I felt more danger. It was one of my powers, to know when and where there is danger. I felt it below the castle.

"What are you really doing here Victoria?" I spat. She laughed.

"Well, Bella, since you asked so nicely, I am here to finally avenge James. I was waiting for the right time, specifically when Edward would return to 'rescue' you from this place. I will kill you in front of him, and we will have a private battle between you and I. NO interferences." I heard a hiss and someone rushing upstairs.

"NEVER!" They said in a deadly voice. I felt arms wrap around me, and I felt comfortable. Victoria looked at us, and laughed. I growled, but knew what she would do. She would use my families and friends to get me to do what she wanted- which was easy to figure out- kill myself or just let her kill me. So many things leading to death- why does my bad luck NEVER focus on me? I'm RIGHT HERE!!!


	3. AN: MAKING A COMEBACK! UPDATES COMING!

**AN: Okay, I hate these, but I need you to know I can't update on Izzy Volturi for a bit. I got grounded and just got relieved from it! So now, expect more updates! I wil try to have an new chapter up by Thursday or Friday, because I want to have it really long! So, don't give up on me, I'm making a comeback!**


End file.
